


國民CP戰如果有黃黑

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 和yui閒聊提到的，國民CP戰如果有黃黑……嗚嗚國民CP戰第一次黑火第二次黃青第三次青火，黑黃就這麼不受待見嗎……我自己寫！！！！→國民CP戰設定（大家一起去海邊）→有一點點背後注意的補完
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	國民CP戰如果有黃黑

太陽眼鏡這種東西，看來也不是很有效果的樣子。戴上就能隱藏面容這點，到底是電視上演得太誇張、還是黃瀨涼太的魅力連遮住臉都會漏出來？

黑子在旁因為烈日而瞇起眼睛，心想原因大概是後者。不得不承認黃瀨確實異常顯眼，一般能夠掩藏行蹤的太陽眼鏡，到了他身上看起來就像是個增添光彩的配件似的，根本起了完全的反作用。

「哇、那個、請不要推擠！」各式各樣只穿著輕薄泳衣的年輕女體紛紛貼近，照理來說會讓一般男子舒爽無比的情境，卻只是招來了黃瀨的慌張。他下意識地左右張望著，嘴裡有些語無倫次：「我只是和朋友來玩……小黑子你在哪裡？小黑子！」

才不會應答呢。黑子轉開視線眺望遠方正玩沙玩得不亦樂乎的火神和青峰，沒有接過黃瀨求救的眼神。只是放任自己被蜂擁而上的女性推到離黃瀨越來越遠的地方，順勢努力降低自己的存在感。

將手擋在額前好讓自己能夠看得清楚些，黑子忍耐著皮膚上的燒灼感，決定就在這邊等著，欣賞對方慌亂的樣子作為心中嫉妒的發洩。

感覺到略帶粗糙的舌苔滑過自己的皮膚，黑子吃痛地低喊出聲，卻反而招來一旁更為濃重的喘息。

「小、小黑子會痛嗎……？」雙頰泛著不正常的熱潮，黃瀨上眺目光，舌頭卻又一次舔上黑子的皮膚：「會痛的話、舔一舔就沒事了……」

黑子的皮膚因為白天一直站在烈日之下，過度的曝曬沒有讓皮膚變黑，反而些呈現晒傷的發紅，黃瀨又一次輕微地蠕動了自己的舌尖，感覺到略鹹的味道，分不清是殘留的海水還是滲出的汗液，黃瀨只覺得想要再嚐到更多。

想要舔遍小黑子的全身，想要讓他沾滿自己的口水，想要把那些發紅的皮膚全部舔過，想要讓小黑子一直一直因為自己的舌頭而疼痛……

感覺到身下的人舔得更為起勁與變本加厲，黑子可恥地承認自己的喊叫已經少了疼痛，多出一些別的什麼。他明明想要反駁對方晒傷舔過並不會好，卻只能沉溺於這種被舔拭的快感。再也無力制止。

**Author's Note:**

> 「看著被很多粉絲圍住的小黃的小黑子」
> 
> yui這樣的想像所帶出來的國民CP戰短梗！好傷心啊黑黃粉刷票不夠力……
> 
> 只好自己寫！搞不清楚黑黃還是黃黑，只是想要寫舔舔癖的黃瀨還有MM的黑子^q^
> 
> 太陽眼鏡梗是前陣子暑假去學校發現中午碰到同學，好幾個人竟然都有戴太陽眼鏡的習慣，但有人戴了還是認得出、有人就立刻變成怪怪的猥瑣路人甲www
> 
> 就想說黃瀨應該是想戴著裝低調也會被以為眼鏡是fashion配件的那種類型吧XD


End file.
